i_chuns_modsfandomcom-20200215-history
Morph
Morph's Webpage on IChun's Blog http://www.9minecraft.net/morphing-mod/ Morph is currently for Minecraft 1.6.4 FORGE and is in 0.7.0 it allows you to morph into a mob in Minecraft (even in other mods) when you kill it. Abilities These are some of the mobs abilities: *Please Note that this only works with vanilla mobs and not in other mods.* Zombie/Skeleton: Burn in Sunlight, Hostile Wither Skeleton: Potion effect (wither), wither resistance, Bat: Fly Chicken: Float Down Zombie Pigman/Wither Skeleton: Fire Resistance, Hostile, Fear Ghast: Fly, Fire Resistance, Hostile Blaze: Fly, Fire Resistance, Hostile , Hydrophobic Enderman: Hostile, Hydrophobic Spider: Climb, Hostile Cave Spider: Poison Resistance,Climb,Hostile Wither (IF TURNED ON): Fly, Wither Resistance,Poison Resistance,Hostile Mode,Fire Resistance Config + Controls Hostile Mode is in the Config files, is turned off by default Allows you to walk with other hostile mobs, excluding Spiders and Slimes, without them attacking. Morph's Config allows you to toggle Hostile Mode and choose if boss mobs are morphable or not. This is Morph's Config form 0.6.0 This will be updated :) Controls: [ and ] : Select Morph [ and ] + Left Shift: Change Morph "skin" Enter: Select Morph ~ While Selecting Morph in Menu: Favorite ~ Out of Menu: Quick Select from Favorites ---- # Configuration file #################### # client # # These options are client only. # Check here for key codes for the config: http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Key_codes #################### client { # Allow the mod to override player hand rendering? # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:handRenderOverride=1 # Allow an ingame keybind editor hook for Morph? # Disable this only if you have issues in the keybind menu. # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:ingameKeybindEditorHook=1 # Key Code to favourite/unfavourite morph on the selector and show the radial menu. # Default: 41 (` known as ~) I:keyFavourite=33 # Key Code to close the selector. # Default: 1 (Esc) I:keySelectorCancel=46 # Key Code to go down on the selector # Default: 27 (]) I:keySelectorDown=208 # Key required to hold to use down key on the selector # 0 = None # 1 = Shift # 2 = Ctrl # 3 = Alt # Default: 0 I:keySelectorDownHold=0 # Key Code to go left on the selector # Default: 26 (I:keySelectorLeft=203 # Key required to hold to use left key on the selector # 0 = None # 1 = Shift # 2 = Ctrl # 3 = Alt # Default: 1 I:keySelectorLeftHold=0 # Key Code to remove morph on the selector. # Delete also works by default # Default: 14 (Backspace) I:keySelectorRemoveMorph=19 # Key Code to go right on the selector # Default: 27 () I:keySelectorRight=205 # Key required to hold to use right key on the selector # 0 = None # 1 = Shift # 2 = Ctrl # 3 = Alt # Default: 1 I:keySelectorRightHold=0 # Key Code to select morph on the selector. # Default: 28 (Enter/Return) I:keySelectorSelect=28 # Key Code to go up on the selector # Default: 26 ([) I:keySelectorUp=200 # Key required to hold to use up key on the selector # 0 = None # 1 = Shift # 2 = Ctrl # 3 = Alt # Default: 0 I:keySelectorUpHold=0 # As per request, render the crosshair position when in the radial menu. # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:renderCrosshairInRadialMenu=0 # Show the abilities the morph has in the GUI? # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:showAbilitiesInGui=1 # Sort the morphs in the GUI? # 0 = Order of acquisition (Server default) # 1 = Alphabetically (according to Operating System) # 2 = Alphabetically, and attempt to sort grouped morphs as well # 3 = Most recently used since connecting to the server I:sortMorphs=0 } #################### # gameplay # # These options affect the gameplay while using the mod. #################### gameplay { # Enable abilities? # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:abilities=1 # Requested by SoundLogic # Can you open the morph GUI? # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:allowMorphSelection=1 # Prevent players from acquiring these mobs as a morph. # Leave blank to allow acquisition of all compatible mobs. # Formatting is as follows: , , # Example: am2.entities.EntityBattleChicken, biomesoplenty.entities.EntityJungleSpider, thaumcraft.common.entities.monster.EntityWisp S:blacklistedMobs= # Can you acquire boss morphs? # This is disabled by default due to morphing issues with mobs like the EnderDragon, Twilight Forest's Hydra and Naga, etc. # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:bossMorphs=1 # Can you sleep while morphed? # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:canSleepMorphed=0 # Can you acquire child mob morphs? # Disabled by default due to improper morph transitions # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:childMorphs=1 # Disable the flight ability until a player... # 0 = Enable early game flight # 1 = ...has reached the nether # 2 = ...has killed the Wither I:disableEarlyGameFlight=0 # Force the mod to use the local copy of the ModMobAbilitySupport? # This is meant for debugging purposes and for modified local mod mob abilities mappings. # Do take note that mappings server and clientside are not synched so both ends will require the same mappings. # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:forceLocalModAbilityPatch=0 # Hostile Ability Distance Check for Hostile Ability Mode 4 # You have to be *this* close before hostile mobs know you are not one of them. # Default: 6 I:hostileAbilityDistanceCheck=6 # Hostile Ability Modes # 0 = Off, hostile mobs attack you despite being morphed. # 1 = Hostile mobs do not attack you if you are a hostile mob. # 2 = Hostile mobs of different types do not attack you if you are a hostile mob but hostile mobs of the same kind do. # 3 = Hostile mobs of the same type do not attack you but hostile mobs of other types attack you. # 4 = Hostile mobs have a decreased detection range around you. # If you'd like to turn on Hostile Ability, I'd recommend Mode 2 (personal preference) I:hostileAbilityMode=1 # Will you insta-morph into a new morph acquired? # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:instaMorph=1 # Will you lose all your morphs on death? # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:loseMorphsOnDeath=0 # Enable mod mob ability patching? # This support is mostly provided by the community and is not officially supported by the mod # If a mod mob you like doesn't have an ability, you can contribute to the mappings on the Morph Github page. # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:modAbilityPatch=1 # Enable mod mob NBT Stripping? # This support is mostly provided by the community and is not officially supported by the mod # The stripper was added to remove non-essential information from the Entity NBT to remove duplicate morphs. # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:modNBTStripper=1 # Can you acquire player morphs? # 0 = No # 1 = Yes I:playerMorphs=1 # Only allow these players to use the Morph skill. # Leave blank to allow all players to use the skill. # Formatting is as follows: , , # Example: Cojomax99, pahimar, ohaiiChun S:whitelistedPlayers= }